Happy Ending
by marcie871
Summary: This is an outlaw queen fan fiction. What would have happen with Robin and Regina? How would they react with Zelena and her baby?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Escaping the Underworld

Regina knew now she had Zelena on her side and she fully trusted her. "I am not leaving without Hook and Emma." Regina said in a semi stern voice. "We can send you daughter through the portal with Zelena" Regina said not being able to fully look Robin in the eyes. "Have you completely lost it? you may trust her but I certainly do not?" Robin said in a tone. "We will escape together all of us." Robin said holding tighter to his daughter. Regina knew to leave the subject alone, Robin is protective of his children. This was a trait that she loved about him. He stood very quiet in a protective manner. Then a sudden creaking noise started coming up from the elevator. Henry looked over excitedly wanting to get out of the Underworld. Everyone was shocked when Emma returned alone. "Where is Hook?" Regina asked genuinely concerned for her friend. Her and Emma had had a long road but she never wished this kind of pain. Emma did not need to say a thing it was written in her teary eyes. Henry just walked over and hugged her. "Let's go, Hook cannot come the Ambrosias are not there." Emma said in a quiet tone. "I wish we could but Cruella and the blind witch trapped us." Regina said in a sarcastic tone. "But together the two of you could use your magic and bust the spell." Charming said confidently

Together Regina and Emma used their powers and the doors shook and rattled. Then finally the doors flew open, Henry left his book in the door so it could be discovered. Little did they know that when they left Hades hid the book where no one could find it. Hades did not want anyone else to cross over. As they left, Robin held Regina's hand tightly while holding his daughter. He realized that he almost lost both of his girls and it would not happen again. Charming had his arm around Emma and his other arm around Henry. His heart was breaking for his daughter and she needed him just to be there. Zelena held Hades' hand hoping that he honestly changed, little did she know that she was part of a plan.

They all finally walked to the portal and seen it. Most were happy to go home others were sad. Regina and Robin and the baby were the first to cross the portal. Then they were followed by Henry, Zelena,and Hades. Charming hugged Emma "I know you do not want to hear this but it will get better.". Emma looked back and held her father's hand when they crossed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Homecoming

When all friends finally crossed over into the portal, they were happy. The thought of danger was somewhat over, or so they thought. They looked at each other and were hugging and smiling, now they could go home.

Regina and Robin

Regina had a sense of something not being right, when she looked over at Hades. The man simply studied Storybrooke instead of wanting to be with her sister, Zelena. Robin squeezed her hand a little tighter to get her attention. "Let's get my son and go home." He said with a boyish charm that she loved. She smiled and led the way. When they reached the Merry Men's camp Robin eagerly searched the camp for Roland. It was then they found a little curly top boy running "Papa" he screamed as he was running. Robin handed Regina the baby and kneeled down to hug the boy. "I missed you Papa" Roland hugged Robin with all his might. Robin hugged him tighter thanking the stars above that he was able to see him again.

Regina and Robin watched as Roland sweetly talked to the baby in Regina's arms. "Why don't you and Roland live with me, we have the room." Regina said lifting the baby. "We need to get our stuff" Robin said giving her a quick peck on the cheek. He returned an hour later with two backpacks for him and Roland. "Are you sure this is a good idea?". Robin said with an unsure tone. Regina smiled " You can not raise your daughter in the woods." She said as she adjusted the baby. "Let's go home Robin and be a family." Regina said squeezing his hand.

When they arrived at her house, they decided to show Roland to a room. Robin smiled as he watched Regina help Roland unload his backpack. " Can I call you Mom?" Roland asked with a curious tone. "Sure dear, I would be honored to be your Mommy." Regina said hoping that she answered right. It was then when she noticed him and left Roland alone to discover his room. She then showed Robin their room, it was a nice room decorated in black and white. He set his bag on the bed and followed Regina. There were so many new contraptions that he did not understand. It was then Regina moved a bassinet in to their bedroom. Then walked over to hug him " You will get used to it." She whispered in to his ear.

That night they sent Roland into the shower. The boy ran back downstairs in his pajamas " I want a story from my mommy and my Papa" Roland said with a grin. Robin smiled and patted Regina's leg and they got up to follow Roland. " Let me see I know a good one. She sat on bed next to Roland, she asked him "What do you want to hear?". The little boy thought and thought. "The monkey story Henry liked!". "Oh, I think it is called Curious George". Regina said getting off the bed to retrieve it. She came back and sat down and started reading. Robin loved what he was seeing unfolding before his eyes. He could not comprehend why people called her the evil queen. She is not evil, he thought just misunderstood.

Roland was finally a sleep and Regina quietly tipped toed out of his room. She noticed Robin just grinning at her." What is it? " she said with a slight hint of sarcasm. "Didn't I ever tell you that I love you?" Robin said moving in closer to Regina. "Yes, but you can always remind me". Regina said ending with a kiss. She loved getting her second chance. "I am tired, let's go to bed "Regina said with a smile that would make anyone go weak at the knees.

That night was magical Regina and Robin got their alone time and was a sleep in each other's arms. There was a faint cry, Regina woke up to get the baby. "Shhh, its ok, are you hungry?" Regina hummed a lullaby as she prepared the bottle. Robin got up and watched in the door way, the women he loved with a child that she should dislike. He walked up to her "Can I hold her?" he said with quite whisper. " You are good with her" he said with a smile. "Robin I want this, I mean a baby between us. But I took a potion in the Enchanted forest that took that away"She said with a hint of sadness. " Did you take it willing or did your mother make you take it because of Daniel?" Robin asked feeling empathy for this woman. "She wanted to control my heirs and possibly kill me and replace me, so I made a way that she could not do it." She said with tears in her eyes. "There is always a way, and we will find it?" Robin said hugging her. " I do have a question for you," Robin got to on one knee, "will you marry me?". Regina was so shocked, she had been waiting for this moment forever. "Yes" she said practically jumping in Robin's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Wedding

Robin woke up next to Regina's side of the bed, he felt and it was empty. He reached for his clothes and went searching for Regina. Last night had been wonderful. She was already up and cooking breakfast for Roland and Henry. "Good morning, beautiful" Robin said kissing her cheek. "Do you work today?". "Yes, but not that long. That is the beauty of being my own boss." She said with a grin. "Guys are you ready to go?" He said to Roland and Henry in a hurried manner. "I will be back at noon, hope you're here" He said with a smile.

Regina walked into her office with a intent to get all of her work done. But first she had some personal business to get done and only the Dark One could help her. She called Mr. Gold on the phone "Hello Dearie, are you not happy?" He asked in a way that would get into anyone's head. "I need an antidote to the infertility potion I took in the Enchanted Forest" Regina said firmly. "Well I can reverse that myself but it will cost you." Rumple said with a slight giggle. "What are we talking Dark One?" Regina asked angrily. "I want more time with my grandson and I want to cross the town line with Belle with all of my memories." Mr. Gold said in a negotiate tone. Regina thought about it and agreed to grant the second request. " you have a deal about the town line and belle. You are not taking Henry" She said in a harsh tone. They agreed and Mr. Gold did the reversal and Regina gave him and Belle a way out. " You can now have your baby and good luck" Rumple said embracing Regina.

This set the tone for Regina to build the family she always wanted with Robin. They met for lunch and decided that they wanted a small intimate wedding. Snow and charming did decorations, while Emma and Hook were best man and maid of honor. It was the best thing that was going to happen to them thus far.

On the night of the wedding, Regina was slipping into a vintage wedding dress and getting her hair done, when Henry slid in. "Mom you are stunning". He said kissing her cheek. "Is everything ok?," Regina said in a panicking tone. "yes, I'm ready to give my mom away though", he said with a smile on his face. She took his arm and they walked down the aisle when the wedding march started. It was truly a beautiful sight seeing a future that she never dreamed of coming true, looking at her. It was the sweetest ceremony and it was just as they dreamed. It was outdoors in the forest and everything about it was perfect. They had no reception but opted for a dinner at Granny's with friends. " Let me take Henry and Roland home with me and Killian, so you too can have a good night" Emma said in a convincing tone to Regina. Regina thought about it and smiled. "Just for tonight, then but they come home Tuesday." Regina said gratefully. " Just think of it as a gift from us" Emma said hugging her former frenemy.

When everything was done and over the bride and groom went to her house. Robin and Roland had moved into the place two weeks prior to the wedding. Silently holding hands, they walked into the bedroom. Robin wasted no time in kissing his wife and showing her his appreciation for her.

They spent most of their first night appreciating each other. They were in bed when Regina turned to look at the sleeping form. She smiled and realized she may just be the luckiest girl in the world. She loved him and definitely wanted to see him holding their baby. She smiled and went to sleep.


End file.
